Gryffindor A History - Lily and James' Story
by ShushSam
Summary: This is a one shot from Lily's perspective. It is about a moment that Lily and James share in a story that I previously wrote called Gryffindor A History. Lily/James


Hey! This is a one shot that is is about a moment that Lily and James share in another story I wrote called Gryffindor A History.

* * *

I sat grinding my teeth trying not to look up at James but he moved to the seat next to me. I glared up at the door of the compartment we were in, on the Hogwarts Express. My best friend stood looking in with all of our friends standing around her watching. "Look," I said turning my gaze to James. "If we just sit here long enough they will get bored and let us out. Or we will get to Hogwarts and they will have to let us out. Either way we don't need to do this."

"Or we could talk about this Lily," James said. My neck felt warm as I could feel his eyes looking at me while my gaze remained on the floor.

"Come on Lily," he said grabbing my hand. "Tell me there's nothing there and I will just drop it."

I sighed, "James I can't. I promised myself..."

"What back in first year or something? I'm not the same person I was back then and neither are you."

Wrinkling my nose I rolled my eyes and looked at him, "would you do it again? If you could go back would you do it again?"

"Yes, because everything I have done. Everything I lived through brought me to who I am now. I may not respond the same way to the same things anymore but that doesn't mean I would change the past. Being sorry isn't taking away the things that I have you have done wrong. It is feeling sorry and then changing your behaviour."

How could I argue with that? That is exactly what I would say about things that I had done wrong. "He was my best friend," I said looking at the floor.

"Was... he _was_ your best friend. He isn't the same person anymore either. In fact I think when all those things happened he wasn't the same person you remembered anyways. It wasn't all one sided. He wasn't just a victim. He did thing that sparked a reaction. That doesn't mean I would do what I did then now. I know that there are better ways to fight death eaters than schoolyard bullying."

"Death eater? Surely you don't think he's..." I said as a small tear rolled down my face.

"Lily..." he said softly rubbing the tear away. "We are supposed to be talking about us."

"You know Charlie always saw the good in you... even when I thought you were arrogant and a bully. She always saw good in you. I used to think that she just said those things as an excuse to be close to Sirius. But... then I saw you that night that her and Josh broke up and suddenly I saw all the things that she had been talking about but..."

He sighed, "Lisa?"

"Yeah..."

"Lily, what was I supposed to do? I didn't even know. Was I supposed to wait for someone I didn't even know actually liked me," James said defensively.

"Of course not. I would never ask that of you."

"Okay... so then what's the problem? If you know we are different people. If you see all the good Charlie saw. And you don't resent me for dating Lisa. Then what reason could you possibly have for not being with me? Is it so embarrassing to have feelings for me?" James said frustrated.

"I just don't get it. Why me? You could have any girl in school. Why wait around for me for so long?" I asked him hoping that he was not giving up.

"You challenge me. You challenge me mentally and you challenge me to be a better person. You never lied to me or pretended to not see my flaw. A lot of the other girls only see a popular guy who they wanted to be with. You're smart, kind... sometimes harsh but that's okay because sometimes I need that. And you're stubborn as hell. But Lily for just this once stop being stubborn. Let yourself be happy."

Finally I gave in a bit and turned to fully face him, "James... you are so clever. You care so much about your friends and family. I mean your friends have become your family and that speaks volumes about your character. You have so much passion and truly care about what is good and just in this world. I am not good enough for you."

"How could you ever think that Lily?" James said still gripping my hands. "You are all of those things you just listed and more. The love that you have for your family and for Charlie and Clementine is tremendous. You want to change the world and have so much passion. You are the top student in our year and I-"

I cut him off and grabbed his face to kiss him. When we pulled apart I could hear our friends cheering at the door.

"Lily Evans will you go out with me?" James said grinning.

I laughed, "I bet never in your life would you think that asking that would lead to a yes... but yes! Yes I will!"


End file.
